


Poblacht na hÉireann

by maggietenobar



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 1916, Gen, Ireland, M/M, easter rising, history au week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggietenobar/pseuds/maggietenobar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irish alter-egos of Les Amis fight in the Easter Rising.<br/>Cianan Quinn and Fionn Hayes share a brief moment amidst the fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poblacht na hÉireann

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Casimir Tantamoq for coming up with the names: 
> 
> Enjolras - Fionn Hayes  
> Courfeyrac - MacCarthy  
> Prouvaire - Eoin Teagan  
> Bahorel - Angus Mahoney  
> Bossuet - Milligan  
> Combeferre - Cianan Quinn  
> Grantaire - Garvan Butler  
> Feuilly - Gallagher  
> Joly - Kelly  
> Gavroche - Faolan

The Monday after Easter dawned with a thrill of foreboding in the chill air. Fionn Hayes and MacCarthy were the only two Friends of Irish Freedom who could afford the full green uniform of the Irish Volunteers. Quinn and Teagan each had a jacket, Kelly a tattered jacket and beaten hat, the rest making due with what they could find. Milligan and Gallagher had only a bandolier over their shoulders and a yellow badge tied to their left arms. They were poorly equipped, and, looking around, too few in number. They had a solid training, however, and this was the pillar of hope to which Hayes clung.

Some time after noon, Hayes received word from his superior that a shot had been fired outside Dublin castle. The guardroom had been taken by the Citizen Army, and the castle was cut off from the rest of the city. It had begun. In the hours to come, The Proclamation of Poblacht na hÉireann was issued by Patrick Pearse, the first president of the new republic. The tricolor and the green and gold harp rose above the city. Hayes could taste freedom on the winds.

Such winds were short-lived, however. In the days that followed, British troops surrounded Dublin, pressing ever inward.

Fionn turned to Cianan Quinn, who stood as ever by his side, and said, “If we are to die here, I want you to know that I would sooner die young by your side than live a lifetime without you, even in the Republic.”

“My friend,” Cianan said, clapping his shoulder, “surely we will live together in the Republic, for the Republic is built on freedom and love.”

A shot rang out.

Quinn collapsed into Hayes.

Hayes in turn dropped his gun to hold his dying friend, and dropped his eyes from the approaching British soldiers so that blue might meet green one final time.

A shot rang out.


End file.
